Love is like Oxygen
by deepTROUBLE
Summary: A very lemony fanfic. Zuko is forced to travel with the gang, and Sokka and Toph and heating up as well and Zuko and Katara. What will this new couple bring for Aang?Kataang, Zutara, Soppha


authors note/// ooo me hungry for some avatar lemons :P Promised in the first chapter for you naughty readers.

**LOVE IS LIKE OXYGEN**

The town was very quaint, though Katara couldn't say that she liked the narrow streets or crowded marketplaces. She could say, however, that she hated the fact that Zuko and good 'ol Uncle Iroh decided to tag along. The waterbender had discovered that over the past few weeks, Zuko had come out as a Sokka, and now he was pulling her hair impatiently, his hot fingers pursed on the base of her neck. She urged herself not to look, with hopes that he would become discouraged.

Of course, her hopes were rewarded, and now she could go on with practicing her waterbending moves, making trickles of water from her fingertips to perhaps provide some relaxation. Aang appeared at her side, studying her skilled fingers in wonder. Katara couldn't help but flick a small bit of water at him, which resulted in a mischievous laugh.

"Katara..." he mumbled, though even she could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I was just practicing my waterbending moves."

"Whatever." Aang murmured, hanging his head. Since Zuko and Iroh decided to tag along, he had reserved himself to being serious.

"So, tell me, why again did we decide to have Zuko tag along?" Katara asked, narrowing her eyes and pretending to be focused on the strong stream of water flickering about her hair.

"Katara, he's changed! I mean, not siding with Azula means that he's better now!"

"Or that he's up to something..." Katara murmured, sending a water whip flying at Sokka's head. The warrior ducked, and made an angry face at his sister. Toph, who had her arm entwined in his, giggled happily. Sokka blushed and looked at the ground again, his mind whirring. The strange couple had developed just a few weeks ago, yet Katara could see some serious steam in their tent at night.

Aang heard a whistle from a nearby cabbage cart and looked up at Katara. "Oh, sorry. Gotta go. That's my pickup." he flahsed a toothy grin and left.

Zuko came up next to her again, and Katara scowled, her feet tripping on the messy cobblestones. "Aang's right you know. I have changed." he said, touching his scar angrily, as though it was a reminder of his past. Katara pursed her lips and said nothing, the stream of water interuppted now and then.

The banished prince held out his hand and tenderly rubbed Katara's face, blushing feverishly. "I would have never realized how pretty you are if I hadn't come."

Katara blushed furiously. "Oh, sorry, Aang's calling." She sideturned and circled back to Sokka and Toph, leaving Zuko dumbstruck.

It was time to rest. Everything was put away, food tied up so not to be stolen by creatures of the night, and everybody resting.

Except for Sokka and Toph that is.

**BEGINNING OF LEMON**

Toph felt her way clumsily around the tent, hands resting on some lantern. Her hand began to grow hot, and soon she drew back with a sharp pain receding up her arm. Sokka heard her whimper of pain and walked over, grabbing her hand. "Get used to the heat." he murmured. The blind girl smiled as he traced a line of kisses up her arm and onto her shoulder.

Toph clambered back to the makeshift bed, a matress on the floor, while Sokka spent no time untying her robe and revealing her undergraments. By now, Toph was moaning, as Sokka unclipped her bra and massaged her breasts. His other finger found it's way to her underwear, which he paused and looked to her for reaussurance. "May I?"

Toph moaned delightfully. "Yes... now!"

Sokka's hands slipped under them and ripped them down the front, one hand returning now and then to continue the massaging. He gently rubbed the outside of her folds, the warmth inviting his hand in further. Toph squirmed and moaned as his tongue flickered on her inner thigh, Toph giggled earnestly. She sat up and reached to his shirt, putting her hand under it and sliding it off of his head. Her hands traced there way down to his pants, which she tore off.

His member throbbed beneath his boxers, causing Toph to gasp. But she clasped her hands around it, Sokka growling, or purring if you would say so. "Do it now!" she yelled, and pulled the last bit of clothing off of him. He tentatively put his hand inside her slit, explored for a few moments, and then inserted his throbbing dagger into it just a bit. Toph moaned, and he sharply looked up. "Are you..?"

"Yes!" she snapped, and bucked her hips a bit as to encourage it further into her body. Sokka shrugged and continued to tease her, putting it in a little further, faster each time, until Toph was bucking madly. The tip brushed her barrier and she yelped, but Sokka continued, shoving past it and further into her. Toph squealed with pleasure at the amazing sensation, and he withdrew.

The blind girl sat up. "Now, it's my turn."

She traced her hands from his collarbone to his member, and she abrubtly flickered her tongue against it, smiling mischevously. "Toph.." Sokka whispered, but his voice melted into a moan as Toph wrapped her lips around it and sucked as if a baby would a bottle. Sokka blinked as she massaged his cheeks, and as her tongue passed over the tip, Sokka bucked his hips.

"Holy shit.." he whispered, sweating, "I'm gonna blow!"

For the pressure was building, and soon, he released his seed, which Toph swallowed gratefully. "There you go, Sokka."

She released and Sokka collapsed on top of her, his head nestled between her two breasts. "Damn, you're good."

**END OF LEMON**

And now, all was silent.

author's second note: r/r people! No flames, i warned you. ;)


End file.
